


Hogwart Mystery

by sithlordsirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Professor Lupin - Freeform, because I said so, everyone has a normal life, harry gets to be a normal kid, order of the phoniex never happens, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius
Summary: Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts in order to resume his post as Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, much to the delight of just about every student in the school. Rumor quickly spreads around the school that he got married in his year long absence and now the students are trying to work out who it is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. ONE

Remus sighed loudly as he finally dropped the bags in his old office, the ground creaking as it took the weight of his suitcase. He took in a deep breath and smiled, it was good to be back. When he was at Hogwarts he felt at home, safe if you would. Despite what other may say, he felt like he belonged here. Here in the school, Remus could truly change and impact peoples lives, the way those before him had impacted his own. It was a comforting and inspiring thought knowing his knowledge could benefit others, help them to grow and mature. Like all the years he spent, alone reading were finally of use. He heard a grunt behind him followed by a loud bang, "Shit!"

Remus spun around and smiled as Sirius crouched down to pick up the box he dropped, his hair falling forward over his face partially, "Mister Black, what are you doing here?"

Sirius looked up and smirked, slowly rising to his feet. He lowered the box onto Remus's desk and leaned against it, "Mister, huh? Well, Professor, if you must know I wanted to wish you good luck! And also tell you that I won't be able to write for a few weeks, some Ministry business."

Remus lowered his head and looked at his shoes, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Sirius sighed and reached his hand out, resting it on Remus's arm, his thumb rubbing small circles. Remus sighed and titled his head to the side, his eyes locking with Sirius's and he gave a weak smile, "Promise you'll write as soon as you can?"

"Promise, return the favor by making sure you take care of yourself and Harry?" He responded. Remus smiled a little more, nodding his head. He took a small step forward and leaned in, kissing Sirius gently on his forehead. It pained him thinking how long it could be till he heard from him again but at least he was distracted this time. Had he been back at home he would have spent the weeks pacing around his study, worrying. He knew Sirius would be fine. He was always fine. But he was never able to stop his fears and anxieties feeding and growing off each other. Bringing him into the far back of his mind where his deepest fears roamed. He hoped now he would at least be able to alleviate some of those worries and apply them to his classes and his work. Remus focused back on Sirius who was gazing up at him longingly. Remus brushed a strand of hair out his face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, "Have you told Harry?"

Sirius nodded his head. Always one step ahead of him. Remus let out a sigh before stepping back from Sirius and nodding his head towards the door, "Best you leave before someone walks in, I have to go the sorting meal soon myself."

Sirius shook his head, pushing himself off from the desk dramatically and walking towards the door, taking huge steps. He stopped and spun around, leaning against the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face. He crossed his arms, looking at Remus, "No goodbye kiss?"

"Sirius, please." Remus muttered, reaching forward, halfheartedly trying to push Sirius out the door, "Please!" Sirius pleaded as he nudged his hand off, standing up straight and gazing up at Remus. His eyes were bright and youthful, despite the wrinkles that had begun to form around them. Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder at the door, it was closed. He swayed his head side-to-side before leaning in and gently pressing a kiss on Sirius's lips. He could feel the other man smile as he moved in closer to Remus, his hand wrapping around his waist. Remus gently shoved Sirius's hands away before pulling away from the kiss himself. Sirius pouted a little only causing Remus to smile, "Come on now, before someone sees you."

*****

At the meal, all everyone was talking about was Remus sat up with the other Professors. It had created a buzz among the students that one of their favourite teachers had returned for another year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but smile as the other Gryffindor students spoke nothing but kind words about him. He knew that the students had liked Remus, after all he was a great teacher in comparison to Lockhart, but he had never realized how much so. It made him happy, they liked his Uncle Remus (not that they knew it was his uncle) but it created a sense of pride. That was his uncle! It was strange really but it made him happy to think that the others liked him as much as Harry did. A wave of silence brushed over the hall as Dumbledore raised his hand, bringing everyone's attention to him at the top of the great hall.

Harry wasn't sure if his beard had gotten longer or if he was imagining things. It was always hard to say with Dumbledore. The man was one huge enigma that no one was able to solve. Harry turned in his seat a little as the headmaster cleared his throat, his eyes scanning the hall, looking at the sea of young wizards and witches that he looked over, "I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts, and also welcome our new first years to our fine school."

Harry began to zone out as he rambled on about his usual speech to the first years as he did every year. Warning them of where and where not to go, what and what not to do and the consequences of breaking these rules. It amazed Harry sometimes that the school was even allowed to be opened with some of the things it contained but that was an entirely seperate issue. The first years were then sorted into their houses, six new students joining them at the Gryffindor table. Harry's attention was brought back to Dumbledore as he cleared his throat again, the chatter and clapping dying down, "Now, before the feast begins, I'm sure some of you have already noticed a familiar face has rejoined us up here at the professors table!"

Harry looked over at Remus who was already looking at Harry, a small grin forming at the edge of his lips, "Professor Lupin, has kindly taken back his position as teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore held his hand out towards Remus, turning around slightly. Remus's cheeks reddened a little as he stood up and bowed slightly. Harry received a sharp elbow in the ribs from Dean Thomas. He clutched his ribs and turned to the boy, "Ouch?"

"Look, Professor Lupin has a wedding ring on his finger!"

A buzz of excitement shot across the Gryffindor table and the students whispered among each other, some turning to the Ravenclaws beside them and sharing the news. Soon, the whole hall was a buzz of whispers and stares. Harry watched as Remus sat down, sharing a worried looked with Dumbledore who just offered him a warm smile in return. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the hall fell deathly silence, "Let the feast begin."

Harry could barely focus on his food as he caught random lines of chatter from people around him about Remus. It wasn't sitting right with him as he listened as his friends and housemates tried to guess who he had married. He practically had to stop himself from telling them off as they suggested everyone from Professor McGonagall to Argus Filch. He kept glancing up at Remus who had lowered his head and was staring at his food, Madam Pomfrey talking in his ear but he didn't seem to be listening. He must know that the students are whispering about him.

"So Harry, who do you think it is?" Seamus asked, pulling Harry into their conversation. Harry turned and shrugged his shoulders, picking his fork up again and poking at his food, "I don't know. Being honest, I don't see the big deal about this."

He didn't, after all, he was just their professor. No one had showed as much interest when their Runes teacher had shown up to class the first day after a break with a shiny wedding ring on their finger. It confused him. Dean tutted, "Don't see the big deal? We know even less about this guy than we do Dumbledore, which is saying something."

"Maybe you ought to leave it that way then." Hermione chirped in, staring at Dean with that smart smile she did after she said something she knew was right. Normally it was done towards Harry or Ron, but it was satisfying to see it be done to someone else for once. Dean opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, turning back to Seamus to discuss it with him. Harry gave Hermione a thankful look. Dean was right though, the students knew very little about Remus. While the past teachers had told grand stories of their adventures overseas and their magical triumphs, Remus had kept those stories to himself. Over the last summer alone, Harry was in shock listening to Remus (or Sirius) tell stories of his travels and what he had done. He was a man of many talents and stories and it made Harry wonder why he never told the class group any of them...


	2. TWO

Remus sat at the desk at the front of his class room gazing over the group of fifth years staring up at him, cheeky grins plastered on all their faces. He had wiped his face about five times, hoping that none of his lunch had gotten caught in his beard but it didn't seem so. He had also ran his hands through his hair, hoping to flatten whatever pieces seemed to be sticking up but nothing seemed to stop the whispers and quiet giggles. The last two weeks of classes had gone just about the same. The students would shuffle into class, smile mischievously as Remus greeted them at the door and then they would spend the rest of the class whispering and laughing among each other. Maybe it was some joke that had gone around the school because most his other students had been behaving similarly. Maybe it was just something to do with Remus himself. He had pictured his return to teaching a bit differently to say the least and didn't expect to be at the far end of a joke he was unaware of at the start of the first term. Then again, he hadn't been at the school in over a year and a lot can change during that time. Dumbledore had filled him on some of the events which happened, such as quidditch matches, the tournament which had taken place in the school the year prior but none of what he was told gave reason for this behaviour. His attention focused back on the class when a student shot their hand up in the air, "Yes, Seamus?"

"Is it true you are goin' with Professor McGonagall?" He asked, earning him a elbow in the rib from Hermione beside him. Remus chuckled to himself, standing up off his chair and walking to the far side of his desk, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. So that is what the laughing had been about the first few weeks. He shook his head and looked over the class, "No, Mister Finnigan, I am not."

Dean shot his hand up straight away after, Remus nodded his head towards him, "Who is it then, sir?"

"Mister Thomas, I don't see how my personal life concerns you or anyone else in this school. Now, are there any questions regarding the lesson?" The class all sat quietly, avoiding his gaze as he scanned his eyes over the class waiting for a response. He looked at Harry who was just smiling to himself, still scribbling notes onto his parchment, "None? Very well, back to work."

Remus watched for a few moments as the students hurried back to their work, the class suddenly a lot quieter. It was nearly a relief to Remus that, that had been what the laughing and whispering had been about. It was a weight lifted off his shoulders to know that the students weren't laughing at him. Not to mention, it made him laugh a little. All the fuss for the past two weeks, simply because of a ring on his finger. He looked down at the band on his left hand and smiled, he could practically hear the laugh Sirius would make when Remus tell him about this.

When class had ended, Hermione had walked up slowly to Remus's desk, clutching her book close to her chest. Remus looked up at her and offered her a gentle smile, "Everything okay Miss Granger?"

"I wanted to apologize, for what the boys said earlier on. Ron, Harry and I had told them not to ask you but they clearly ignored us." Remus smiled, shaking his head, "No need. Curiosity is at the heart of human nature."

Hermione smiled and looked down at her shoes and rolled on the balls of her feet. Remus titled his head to the side, "Is there anything else? You know you can always talk to me."

"I-I wanted to ask why you don't want us to tell anyone? I meant it when I said people won't care sir." Remus smiled, twirling the ring around his finger, "Choice, Miss Granger. I've had my choice taken away from me, every month for that matter, and now with this here..." He said, raising his hand to show his ring, "I can choose who knows and who doesn't. Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, it did."

"If that's all, I'll encourage you to go outside. It's a nice day out." He smiled, looking out his classroom window. Hermione smiled and shuffled off, leaving Remus alone in his room.

If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't exactly told Hermione the whole truth. He did like the idea he had a certain choice over who he told, especially since the last two decades he changed every full moon, regardless of how hard he tried not to. But he was also scared. When he and Sirius had dated briefly while still in Hogwarts, word spread like wildfire and he did not have the most pleasant of times with some of his other students to put it mildly. While yes, that was a long time ago he still had a certain fear of how it would affect how people perceived him. He didn't want his students thinking of him differently. He knew it was ridiculous and would never happen if word got out of him and Sirius but it didn't the thought lingering at the back of his head. He was by no means ashamed of his relationship, after all, he was was married to _**the**_ Sirius Black. He would love to be able to walk around the local town, hand in hand, maybe be able to kiss him in public but those thoughts stopped him. It was pathetic really, but he appreciated Sirius's patience with him. How he never pushed him to do more than he was comfortable with, or made him feel bad. Always offering him reassurance when he needed it, he truly got lucky.

After that lesson, the whispering in just about all his classes stopped. He was back to being boring old Professor Lupin.

That was until the week before Halloween that was.

It was mail day and a familiar white owl flew into the dining hall dropping a letter in front of Harry and then continuing dropping on to Remus. Harry and Remus both looked at each other before looking down at their letters. Remus traced his fingers across the writing on the front of the envelope. He turned it over slowly and gently pulled it open, taking the sheet of paper out slowly. He bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek and he unfolded the paper.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

 _Oh Moony, my Moony! How are you my love? Well, I hope.  
_ _I apologize for it taking me so long to write, my job kept me  
away for __longer than I care for. I have missed you more than  
_ _words can describe. If I were you, I'm sure I would have found  
some dramatically poetic and romantic way to word that, but   
__alas, I'm not. I'm me and I really want to see you again. I hope  
you haven't been overworking yourself waiting for me to write,   
but I doubt our Harry would have let you. I have a million  
things I wish to tell you, but we can talk this evening.  
_  
See you soon, Moony!  
Forever Yours, S.B.

Remus chuckles to himself, admiring the shaky smiley face drawn at the end of the paper. Remus will admit, he was concerned that he had yet to receive a letter from Sirius. He had been gone nearly two months and he was beginning to fear something had gone wrong. Thankfully, he seemed well. Remus lowered the letter and looked up at the rest of the hall, seeing a group of the Gryffindors were looking at him, that cheeky grin back on their faces. Harry and Ron sat behind them, with sorrowful looks on their faces. He offered them a smile before looking away, it was going to be a long day.


	3. THREE

Sirius made small circles on the back of Remus's hand, waiting for the other man to wake up. He looked peaceful. Like all the stress and fears that he kept to himself, disappeared whenever he slept. He smiled to himself noticing the grey hairs in his mustache, though, he wasn't going to say that to Remus. He straightened his back as Remus's head began to stir, his eyes opening for a brief moment before shutting again. He didn't like to think of Remus in pain. He knew for the most part it was unavoidable with the transformations, after all, he was shifting into a different being entirely, but it didn't make it any easier. Not be able to stop his partner from experiencing pain.

"Thought you decided not to come last night." Remus croaked, his eyes still closed. Sirius felt a twang of guilt, "I'm sorry for being late, had to hide from our dear friend Snape for a while." He responded, gently rubbing the back of Remus's knuckle, being careful to avoid a cut he had gotten last night. Remus hummed in response, opening his eyes slowly. He turned to Sirius and gave a weak smile, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, love." Sirius responded, gently kissing the back of Remus's hand. Remus chuckled before he winced in pain. They joys of getting older and being a werewolf. He wasn't sure if this was from the transformation or the fact he slept on a mattress with a few lumps in it. He clutched his ribs and let out a sigh, last thing he needed was going into class with a broken rib. He has planned to do dueling with his third years on Monday but that would have to be changed. Sirius gently pulled the covers off him, showing the light bruising around his chest. He sighed, "Doesn't look bad, must be from that run in your had with a tree."

"Be quiet, Sirius." Remus responded, but he couldn't help the smile forming at the edge of his lips as he tugged the covers back over his body. Sirius shook his head and sat on the bed beside Remus, resting his back against the headboard. Remus sighed and scooted his head onto Sirius's lap, allowing the other man to stroke his hair.

He hadn't realised how badly he missed Sirius until after his last transformation. It was his first month back in the school teaching, he had woken up on the floor of the shrieking shack, his body cold and shivering. He was so use to having Sirius be there in the mornings beside him, not necessarily talking but just being there for him. Reminding him that he was okay, getting him whatever he needed. Not having him there hurt him in a different way. But, thankfully he was here now and he didn't have to worry about running back to the school to see if he was allowed to teach any of his morning classes since it was a weekend.

"Have you seen Harry yet?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head, "I told him I would meet him at Hogsmead later."

"He has a quidditch game next week, against Slytherin of course. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it, but I'm sure I can get you on the grounds to watch it." Remus suggested, Sirius hummed in response, "It'd be nice, see our Harry beat Slytherin."

"He's give our James a run for his money." Remus mumbled, Sirius let out a bark of laughter before resting his back against the headboard, gazing down at Remus, "Do you plan on putting on clothes today."

Remus laughed sarcastically, rolling over away from Sirius. He took a deep breath before sitting up on his elbows. He winced as sharp bursts of pain shot up his back. He gave himself a few moments before pushing up with his hands into a upright position. He scooted back against the headboard and let out a sigh, turning to Sirius, "Can you get my clothes?"

Sirius nodded his head, shuffling over to the piano. He strummed his fingers along the keys as he walked back to Remus, placing the clothes beside him on the bed. Remus looked up at him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius responded, leaning forward and gently kissing Remus on the lips. Remus pulled away and smiled, "Gowan, git. Your godson is waiting."

Later that evening, Remus was sat in his office, reading over some essays he needed to correct for Monday morning. The biggest down side to teaching, he thought. Always something that needs grading or checking over. He doesn't mind though. Something to distract him for the nagging pain in his ribs and the creak in his hip every time he walked. He placed another piece of parchment on the finished pile when there was a gentle knock on his door. He gazed up and saw Harry pushing the door open, a smile on his face.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Great, I just got back from Hogsmead, Sirius asked me to give you these." He chirped, pulling out a small white bag from his pocket and placing it on his desk. Remus smiled and reached for the bag, peaking in at its contents. He laughed to himself and took a small chocolate ball. He stared at it in his hand for a few moments before popping it in his mouth. He looked at Harry and nodded his head towards the bag, "Take one if you want."

Harry hesitated before taking one, sitting down in the seat the far side of the desk. Remus tilted his head to the side a little, "Something on your mind, Harry?"

"I-I was wondering, would we be able to get Sirius into the grounds next week, for the match?"

Remus chuckled, "Did he ask you?" Harry shook his head, only causing Remus to smile more.

"I mentioned it to him this morning. I can't make any promises but I'll ask Dumbledore." Harry grinned from ear to ear, "That'd be brilliant. Imagine how great it would be if he saw us beat Slytherin!" Remus hummed in agreement.

Harry's smile faded a little, "How was last night?"

"Same as always. I'm a bit sore today, but nothing a little rest won't fix." Remus stood up slowly, using his desk to steady himself as he walked over to Harry, "Come on, don't want you getting in trouble for being out after hours."

Harry stood up, Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the door and out of his office, "If you and your friends want, you're more than welcome to join me for lunch here tomorrow again. Maybe help with some work."

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" Harry asked gazing up at Remus. Remus smirked a little and shrugged, "So long as it's not homework for my class, I don't see the issue. Now get going, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Harry hugged him before pulling away and rushing off down the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I am currently working on another Wolfstar fic and didn't mean to neglect this one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was short but I kinda need to bring the gap between the last chapter and what is to come in the next one.
> 
> Follow my twitter (@maddensmagic) for updates on when I post a new chapter or fic!
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/night :)


	4. FOUR

"Is that my sweater?"

"Maybe..."

"Give us, you won't need it anyway," Remus grumbled, trying to button his shirt with one hand while he held out the other waiting for his jumper. Sirius groaned and tugged it off, feeling very exposed in his white tee. He shuffled over to Remus and handed it over reluctantly. Remus smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek. Sirius tried to hold back the smile tugging on the edge of his lips but gave up, leaning into Remus's chest. Remus threw his jumper onto his chair and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"If any of the students try to pet me, I want full permission to bite them," Sirius grumbled into Remus's shirt.

"Now, now, be nice. Dumbledore said it was the only way you were allowed to watch." Remus reminded Sirius. Sirius sighed and looked up at Remus, "They'll mess up my fur."

"Please, they'll see your fleas and not want to be anywhere near you." Remus teased.

Sirius pushed him away gently, "I do not have fleas!"

Remus shook his head and pulled him back into a hug, resting his head on Sirius's. If Sirius wasn't here for Harry, Remus could probably stay like this all day. Sirius in his arms, listening closely as he let out soft breaths. His fingers curling around the ends of Sirius's hair, bouncing back into a slight curl whenever he pulled away. He could stay here all day as Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist and tracing small circles on his back. His head pressed against Remus's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat steadily in his chest. Remus was the first to pull away, cupping Sirius's face in his hands and giving him a gentle smile.

"I'll finish getting ready and then we can head out." Sirius hummed, trailing after Remus's touch as the other man pulled away and grabbed his jumper off the chair. He pulled it over his head, smiling at Sirius as his head popped out.

"Come on you tosser, my Godson is about to play and I would very much like to see it." He joked. Remus rolled his eyes back and threw on his cloak and pulled a pair of gloves over his hands. He looked at Sirius and tilted his head a little, "Transform now."

"Sick of seeing me already? Harsh." Sirius grumbled but Remus could see the smirk tugging at his lips, "Come on drama queen, just in case there are any students walking about the halls."

Sirius let out a deep sigh before transforming into a large black dog, its bright eyes gazing up at Remus. Remus smiled and reached forward, scratching Padfoot behind the ear and nodding his head towards the door from his office. Padfoot walked close to Remus's heel, gazing up at students whenever some would walk by. Nearly every student greeted Remus with a wave and a bright smile, which their adoring Professor gladly returned. They arrived at the pitch, climbing up into the teacher's stands. Sirius felt very out of place among everyone, many of the teachers having taught him not so long ago. When Remus sat down, Sirius crawled under his leg and rested there, still having a clear view of the pitch. Remus rubbed Padfoot gently between his ears, the dog easing into his touch.

When Sirius first returned from Azkaban he had spent a lot of time in his dog form, especially whenever he was stressed. Remus would never try to coax him out of this, he knew it was a safe retreat for him. Instead, he would lie down with him, whether it was on their bed or the kitchen tile and scratch just in between his ears. He wouldn't speak, he would just let Sirius think and be there for him.

"Evening, Lupin." A familiar voice sneered. Remus turned around and saw Snape sat behind him, his eyes scanning down at the large black dog also gazing up at him. Remus could see Snape's mouth twitch as Padfoot showed his teeth. Remus scooted over, blocking Padfoot from view and turning his back on Snape, focusing his attention on the students flying out onto the Pitch. He crouched over slightly, "Ignore him, Sirius. You're here for Harry."

Padfoot just exhaled through his nose and rested his head on his paws, his attention diverted to the game which had just started. Remus hoped Gryffindor won, the last thing he needed was Sirius being in a mood going back to their home. Merlin knows what he would do to their house without anyone there to tell him no. Remus clapped as one of the Gryffindor chasers got the ball and was driving it towards the Slytherin hoops. He glanced over at Harry who was scanning the sky for the snitch. He looked so much like his father at that moment. His hair blowing all over the place and his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He had the same look of determination his father would get whenever he decided he was going to do something.

Remus had his attention diverted back to the game whenever one of the Gryffindor chasers was knocked off her broom by a Slytherin beater. The commentator, a sixth year Ravenclaw, booed down the mic, eliciting a similar reaction from the rest of the students watching. The game continued back and forth for a while, Slytherin inching ahead of Gryffindor as they slowly knocked out more of their players. Padfoot had raised his head, his eyes following Harry wherever he moved around the pitch.

"And the Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter seems to have his eyes on the snitch!" The announcer called, all students and staff alike diverting their attention to Harry who was flying close to the inside of the stadium walls, the Slytherin seeker trailing not too far behind him. Padfoot growled as one of the Slytherin beaters tried to hit a bludger at Harry who just about managed to avoid it, his eyes not moving off the snitch. Remus began to gnaw on his knuckles as the Slytherin seeker crept up beside Harry, the two boys now side by side.

Harry pushed the boy away with his shoulder. The other boy hit Harry in the face with an elbow, causing him to nearly fall off his broom. Padfoot began to bark and Remus shushed him, practically forcing his mouth closed. He looked back up at Harry who was now back chasing the snitch, weaving in and out between players till he was back neck and neck with the other seeker. Harry and the other boy both began to race into the air, Harry's finger barely missing the snitch. The boys disappeared into the clouds, the whole crowd staring up anxiously waiting for one to reappear.

The whole stadium rose to their feet as Harry emerged, the golden snitch firmly in his hand. Remus hadn't even noticed he was clinging onto Padfoot's coat until he stood up and began clapping, the loose dog hair flying back in his face. He glanced down at the dog who was standing, his tail wagging furiously, hitting off both of Remus's legs. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as he cheered loudly, Harry landing and his teammates rushing towards him.

Back in Remus's office, Sirius was sat in his office chair, Harry across from him while Remus stood behind Sirius, his hands resting on his shoulders and smiling as Harry told them about the match. His eye was already a deep purple from where the boy had elbowed him, extending across the bridge of his nose. It was part of the game and Remus knew that it didn't mean he didn't want to strangle the other student any less, however. Sirius smiled and nodded along to everything Harry said, he was practically glowing with pride.

"I'm so happy you could come!" He chirped, slightly out of breath from talking non-stop for the past ten minutes. Sirius smiled and patted one of Remus's hands, "So am I, we have Moony to thank." He looked up at Remus, his eyes twinkling a little.

"You still would have come, even if Dumbledore said no." Remus replied, Sirius, shrugged his shoulders looking at Harry again, "He never accepts my compliments."

Harry laughed, wincing a little as he accidentally as he closed his eyes. Remus sighed and walked over to Harry, taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk. He carefully examined his eye, tilting his head either side, "Maybe go down to Madam Pomfrey, no harm in having her look at it."

"I want to stay here, with you two," Harry replied, taking his glasses back and putting them on, weary of his bad eye.

"No, Remus is right." Sirius responded, "It will do no harm. Besides, I'll be going now anyway."

Harry lowered his head. Sirius stood up and moved in front of Harry, opening his arms for a hug which the boy reached out for without any hesitation. Sirius smiled and rubbed his back, "Don't worry, it'll be Christmas before you know it and we'll all be together again." Sirius assured him.

Harry hugged him a little tighter before pulling away and turning to Remus. Remus patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "Gowan, I'll see you in the infirmary in a few minutes."

Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius before shuffling out of the office, closing the door behind him. Sirius let out a deep sigh and turned to Remus, "I could kill that other seeker."

"I know."

"Who throws an elbow in quidditch?"

"Most players tend to."

"I never did."

"Yeah, you preferred directly punching them if I recall correctly." Remus joked, Sirius pouted and sat on Remus's desk, "Seemed a bit more dignified."

"Uh-huh," Remus responded, walking over and standing in front of Sirius, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

Sirius reached forward and hugged Remus, burying his face in his stomach. Remus hugged him back, brushing his hand through his hair.

"How many weeks till Christmas break?" Sirius mumbled.

"Three."

"Fuck." Sirius groaned, pulling away and staring up at Remus.

"As you said, it'll be Christmas before you know it."

"Don't use my own words against me," Sirius replied playfully.

He stood up and pointed at Remus's jumper, "I want this."

"It's my jumper."

"I still want it."

"I left like fifteen at home?"

"They don't smell like you anymore though."

Remus sighed and tugged off the jumper, handing it to Sirius who smiled brightly as he held it close to his chest. He leaned forward and pecked Remus gently on the lips. Remus slimed before pushing back in, kissing him back. He pulled away and stroked his thumb across Sirius's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius replied.

They stood for a few more moments before Sirius cleared his throat, "Right, I better go. Harry is probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah," Remus replied, taking his hand away from Sirius and shoving it in his pockets.

"Promise me you'll write."

"Of course I will don't destroy our house. I'd like to go home to a standing house."

Sirius laughed and leaned forward again, kissing Remus's cheek softly before pulling away and flashing a smirk, "See you Moony."

And just like that, Remus was alone in his office once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Follow my Twitter (@maddensmagic) for updates on when I post!


	5. FIVE

"You can't do that, Dean! What is Professor Lupin walks in?" Ron asked, watching as Dean began to search through the piles of parchments and books on Professor Lupins desk, Seamus beside him watching. Dean looked up and smiled, "It'll be fine, Ron. That is why we have Neville at the door."

"Was that meant to be reassuring?" Ron replied, earning him a particularly hard elbow from Hermione. They both turned to Neville who was standing nervously at the slightly parted door, gazing down the hallway. He turned to them and offered them a weak smile, tugging at the edge of his jumper, "I can do it you know. There's no one in the halls at the moment."

"See! It'll be fine. I doubt he would leave anything important on his desk anyway." Dean smiled. 

Hermione looked back at Harry who had buried his face into his arms across the desk. He had spent most of last night trying to convince the boys not to do this. Saying how it was an invasion of his privacy and how the professor would never trust them again if they did it. It led to them asking Harry a lot of questions but they eventually got bored and went back to scheming. Dean beamed as he picked up a photo off the desk and held it in his hands, his eyes scanning over the photo, "Guys look! It's Lupin in Hogwarts!"

The rest of the class, excluding Ron, Hermione and Harry, rushed up to the desk to peak at the photo. They all muttered among themselves, some laughing while some of the girls even giggled as Dean pointed at people trying to work out who was who. Neville grew white as he pointed to someone in the photograph, "That's my Dad..."

"It is, we we're in the same year."

The class looked up and saw Professor Lupin standing in the doorway. Everyone stood silently at the top of the class, Neville's eyes still focused on the photograph. Harry looked at him and frowned a little. He forgot sometimes that Neville had also lost so much to Voldemort. Remus let out a deep sigh and shoved his hands deeper into his suit pockets, gazing at the students and tutting, "Alright back to your seats." 

Dean put the photo back on his desk as the students shuffled back to their seats. Remus walked slowly up the side of the classroom, glancing between the floor and the students as he approached his desk. He reached for the photo and held it in his hands, his own eyes examining each person, "This was our final year, we had all just come back from a quidditch match. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw I believe. Gryffindor won and my friend James had the not so brilliant idea of celebrating."

Harry smiled, he had heard this story so many times over dinner when Remus and Sirius were reminiscing over their school days while helping Harry with his summer homework. He sat up a little straighter and smiled as a grin formed at the edge of Remus's lips as he looked up at Neville and offered him a weak smile, "Which leads me to ask, who had the genius idea to look through my stuff?"

The class stayed silent, their heads hung low. The remained quiet for a few moments before Remus sighed and leaned back against his desk, the photo still in his hand, " I would be lying if I said I was not upset at your decision to look through my personal belongings. I'm not going to enforce any punishment, just ask, and only once, that you do not do it again."

The class nodded their head and muttered that they promised it would not happen again. Dean looked up at Remus, "Did you play quidditch sir?"

Remus let out a small chuckle and shook his head, "No, no. I was never officially on the team but I was forced to sub on a few times for keeper over the years."

"How come you never played?" A hufflepuff asked, "I never took any interest in the sport."

"Never took interest?" Ron said a little too loudly, causing the class to laugh a little. Remus nodded his head, "No, and besides the team was full. In our final year they had James Potter for seeker, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon for beaters, Mary McDonald for a chaser, can't remember the other and then your Dad Neville was the keeper."

"My Dad?" Neville's head piped up a little and Remus smiled a little wider, "Yes, brilliant keeper. Great friend..."

Neville lowered his head back down a little, "Did you say Sirius Black sir?" Seamus asked, redirecting the conversation. Remus nodded his head and crossed his arms, "Yes."

"What was he like in school?" Seamus asked. Remus knew he really shouldn't be answering this question. Sirius's court case felt like a lifetime ago but a lot of people were still sceptical of him, no matter how many people insisted he was innocent. Remus couldn't help but smile at the memory of a younger, wilder Sirius when they were still in Hogwarts, "He was a menace. I spent most my time here discouraging him and Harry's Dad from their elaborate pranks."

"You were friends?" Lavender asked, her voice suddenly appearing from the back of the class. Remus looked down at the photo. He, James and Sirius were all together on one side, James in between them with both his arms swung over their shoulders, pulling them into a hug. Remus was smiling at the camera, while Sirius was glancing over at him a warm look on his face. They had been dating nearly three months at that stage...

"Yes, we were. But enough chitchat, who can tell me about the Patronus charm?"

After the lesson had finished, Neville hung back after class, approaching Remus carefully. Remus looked up from his desk and smiled, "You okay, Neville?"

Neville nodded his head, his mouth open but no words coming out. Remus pulled out his wand and summoned another chair over to his desk and offered it to Neville who took it cautiously. His eyes kept glancing over to the photo on Remus's desk, slightly covered with some loose parchment. Remus noticed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Anything you want to ask me?"

"What were they like?" He mumbled, Remus just about catching his words. He gave Neville a sympathetic look as he pulled the picture out from under the parchment and handed it to him. He gently took it, his eyes scanning over his parents, "They were marvellous people."

He looked up, awe and wonder in his eyes, "Your father was very quiet, didn't have the pleasure of knowing him until we were paired together in potions in third year. After that, he became a good friend. Your mother, she was the first one to approach me. Very kind, caring, I see a lot of her in you Neville. Both of them."

Neville was looking back down at the photo, his thumb tracing over his mothers face, "You can keep it if you wish."

Neville shot up and shook his head, his eyes glistening from tears, "It's yours sir!" He croaked. 

Remus shook his head, he opened one of his desks draws and pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Neville, "Its fine, I have another copy at home."

Neville muttered a weak thank you as he wiped his eyes and put the piece of cloth back on the table, his eyes focusing back on the picture. Remus bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, "What do you have next class?"

"Potions." He mumbled.

"Tell you what, I'll write a note to Professor Snape, you go back up to your dorm and rest a little, okay?" Neville smiled and nodded his head. Remus stood up and walked with the boy to his classroom door, "They would be very proud of you, Neville."

Neville nodded his head, "Thank you, sir."

"My door is always open if you want to talk, Neville. Now go enjoy the rest of your evening."

Later in the Gryffindor common room all the students had returned from dinner and were currently sat in the main area talking. Dean looked at Harry with a confused look on his face, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"Isn't your Godfather Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"And Professor Lupin is friends with him?"

 _More than friends actually_ , "Yeah, what about it?"

"Does he know who Lupin married?"

Harry sighed and closed over his magazine, "Seriously, Dean? Do you have nothing better to talk about?"

"I'm just curious..."

"Yeah, well stop. It's getting annoying." Harry grumbled, looking at the fire place.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed at the constant bombardment of questions. He had talked to Remus about it last week, and the man just didn't seem to care and that somehow bothered him even more. He couldn't tell people, yet he also didn't care about people constantly questioning him about it. He knew a lot of it was to do with the fact some people didn't like or trust Sirius, but that wouldn't impact his teaching. Harry tried to push the thoughts aside and focused his attention back to Dean, "We have Christmas exams in a few days, maybe it'd be best if we focused on them no?"

"You're starting to sound like Granger, mate."

"Shut up you tosser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @sithlordsirius for updates on when I post!!


End file.
